


Red Lips

by lannisterslioness



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Explicit, Pre-Incident, Second Date, Some Fluff, Who am I kidding probably a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-Incident & Indominus, set shortly after the infamous first date that went wrong.)</p><p>Despite the failure that was their first date, Owen asks Claire out on a second date in attempts to make up for the first, and for some reason - Claire agrees. Now, with the date just hours away, will they actually be able to go through with it, and will the second date make up for the horrors of their first date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I have no idea where this came from, but what the hell, I’ll go ahead and try writing it anyway. This is set not long after that infamous first date, and somehow Owen got Claire to agree to a second, and let’s just say this one ends exceptionally better than the first, but alas, since this is the first time I've even dared to venture into the M Rating, it's going to stay pretty much non-explicit.

     Owen knew that Claire _did not_ want a second date, especially since their first had gone so spectacularly wrong. For a minute, after he had asked her on the second date, he questioned why he would even bother asking. Perhaps it was the fact that Owen had never been on a date that had ended so horribly before, and he wished to prove to Claire Dearing and her ever judging glare that he _could_ take her out on a nice date. Or maybe it had been the fact that despite her complaints about his clothing, and her itinerary, Owen still thought for some reason that the woman from cooperate and the raptor trainer could still work out.

 

     It didn’t help that leading up to tonight, Barry had been joking with him nearly all day – reminding him to not wear board shorts again and to be the perfect gentleman; and the girls had acted out more times than he could count. Blue snapped at Charlie at least three times causing a few fights; Blue, Charlie, and Delta had ganged up on Echo during feeding time too, all of them refusing to listen to Owen for a good ten minutes until he brought out more food to distract them from poor Echo.  

 

     “Maybe they can tell that you’re nervous,” Barry suggested as they descended the staircase from the walkways, “they know that their alpha is unsure about something.”

 

     “I’m fine.” Owen snapped, he’d been having the day from hell and while Barry was his friend, he so desperately wanted things to go right tonight after a day of things going wrong. “What time is it?”

 

     “Six-thirty.” Barry said as he glanced down at his watch.

 

     “ _Shit_ ,” Owen hissed, “We still have dinner feeding to go through with them.”

 

     “Don’t worry about it, I can handle the girls tonight.” Barry clapped his hand on Owen’s shoulder. “You go and try to have fun on that date of yours, the girls can get by one night without you.”

 

     Owen hesitated for a moment at the bottom of the staircase, debating weather or not he should actually go. He knew that if he had any chance of saving this second date with Claire, it would be in his best interests to be on time and to not smell like a velociraptor. But with the way the girls had been acting all day, he was afraid that if he left them alone that something Barry wouldn’t be able to handle would happen.

 

     “Alright,” Owen finally relented, “just…watch them tonight. I don’t know what the hell is up with them. If anything gets too out of hand though, let me know.”

 

     “They’ll be fine. They’ll probably be even better tomorrow if you go now and have a good time tonight.” Barry chuckled.

 

     Owen nodded and walked past the cage on the way to his motorcycle, hearing the calls of all the girls as he walked past them. All four of them were practically trying to shove their faces through the bars, calling out to him. From the moment Owen got out of bed this morning, he knew something about the entire day had been off, and seeing his raptors call out to him like that almost made him change his mind and stay. But Barry stood not far from him, his arms folded across his chest as he stared Owen down, practically chasing him away from the paddock. Owen turned on his heels and head straight for his motorcycle now, without looking back despite the girls still calling out to him, and as soon as his motorcycle started up, their calls stopped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Claire didn’t know why she had invited Zara over to her apartment to help her find something to wear for her date with Owen. Zara had been against Owen since before the first date, _“Are you kidding? The raptor trainer? What do you two even have in common?”_. After the failure of the first date, Claire began to think that Zara was right, there was no possible way her and Owen could be right for each other. But then he’d asked her out on another date, despite everything that had unfolded during the night, and Claire wanted to give him a second chance. She didn’t know what made Owen so special to her that she gave him this second chance, every other man before him that had failed in the first date area, she dumped and tried to erase the painful memory from her mind.

 

     All he had talked about was his raptors, how smart they were and how they were starting to trust him; not to mention the longer the awkward silences dragged on between them, the more tequila he drank and offered to her. The way he looked at her after the date though when he was asking her for a second try, which was something Claire couldn’t just forget. Weather it was actual regret for how awful things had gone, or the tequila he drank finally catching up with him, Claire decided that against possibly both of their best interests, one more wouldn’t actually kill them. Zara, however, was doing a great job of making Claire second guess the entire idea.

 

     “I don’t know why you even agreed to this,” Zara sighed, “generally if first dates don’t go well, people don’t try for a second with the same person.”

 

     “He seemed like he actually wanted to try for a better date.” Claire called out from her closet while she was trying to get out of the fifth dress Zara had turned down, citing that it was far too tight and made her seem a bit desperate.

 

     “Short of him begging on his knees, I would have sent him packing.” Zara said, picking up her cell phone and flipping through the endless emails she had.

 

     Claire kept quiet while she searched through her closet for another dress, finally settling on trying on one of her new dresses she had never worn yet – a dark sapphire blue one that wasn’t too short, too tight, or too low cut – a dress Zara couldn’t possibly find a reason to hate. After a few minutes, Claire finally walked out and Zara’s attention shifted from her phone to her friend in front of her.

 

     “What about this?” Claire asked.

 

     Zara was silent for a moment as she rose to her feet and gave Claire the once over glare that she seemed to have mastered.

 

     “It’s a cute dress, too good for him though.” Zara shrugged.

 

     “I’m staying with this one.” Claire rolled her eyes as she walked off to her bathroom now to finish her hair and make-up.

 

     “From the sounds of the first date, you could just show up to this one in a bathing suit and everything would be just fine.” Zara argued as she followed Claire to the bathroom, lingering in the doorway.

 

     “It’s just a second date, it’s not like it’s going to kill me.” Claire grumbled. She knew Zara was more than likely right, every fiber of her being knew that there was a high chance that this date would go horribly awry just as the first had, but here she was – actually defending a second date with Owen Grady.

 

     “You do realize that you’ve started defending him now, right?” Zara asked in disbelief, Claire kept silent and focused on flat ironing her hair. “With any luck after this date, I’ll have the Claire back that _knew_ Owen Grady was a bad idea.”

 

 

* * *

 

      Owen was beginning to have a stare down with the clock mounted on his living room wall. He’d managed to get dressed and ready in a half hour, and he still had another half hour to go before he would even have to leave his bungalow to go meet Claire for their date. He had started texting Barry, to try and get a hold of him and see how the girls were doing, all Barry sent in return was a video of them at feeding time, acting normally unlike how they had the entire day. Owen had started trying to find anything that would distract him from just waiting around and letting his nerves get ahold of him. Just as he decided to put on his TV in attempts to at least fill up the painful silence in the room, there was a knock at his door. Owen got up from his sofa and went to answer the door, wondering who could have possibly come all the way out here to find him on this particular night.

 

     “Claire, what are you doing here?” Owen asked, the redhead being the last person he expected to see since they had agreed to meet each other at the restaurant.

 

     Upon asking her the question, he realized Claire looked a bit unsure herself, as if some invisible force had drove her here and she was just now realizing where she had wound up.

 

     “I…I wanted to talk to you for a minute.” Claire replied.

 

     “Sure, uh, do you want to come in?” Owen offered as he took a step aside from the door, allowing Claire to enter.

 

     She nodded and slipped past him, stopping as soon as she was in the middle of the living room and looking around the place, not knowing what to exactly do with herself now. “I know we said we’d just meet each other at the restaurant…I just wanted to talk to you actually.”

 

     “Oh, okay.” Owen nodded and slowly shut the front door, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach now. “You want anything to drink?”


	2. Stay the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this ended up with a bit more fluff in it than I expected, then again I love writing happy Clawen way more than any kind of angst filled Clawen so that probably has something to do with it! This chapter is a little extra long, which I'm pretty sure you guys won't mind ;) Since the next few days are looking pretty busy for me, I probably won't get the final part up until Monday or Tuesday, so hopefully this longer chapter will hold you guys over until then! xoxo

     _She came here to cancel the date, she changed her mind,_ Owen began panicking before Claire could even answer his question. If he was going to be perfectly honest with himself, he knew someone like Claire would never really want to go on a date with him to begin with. _At least I tried._

 

     “I’ve got water, beer, wine,” He started listing off as he made his way to his kitchen.

 

     “You have wine? I didn’t think you were the type.” Claire remarked, Owen could hear her heels clicking against the floor as she followed him before she perched herself at the breakfast bar that looked into his kitchen.

 

     “You’d be right, I keep it more for whatever company finds its way all the way out here.” Owen answered. “So, wine then?”

 

     “Sure.” Claire answered.

 

     Owen poured Claire a glass of wine before grabbing a beer for himself out of the fridge; he figured if this conversation was about to go anything like he had started anticipating, he was going to need a few beers.

 

     “So…what did you want to talk about?” Owen asked after taking a long sip from his beer.

 

     “I was just going to call, but I figured I could better explain it in person.” Claire took a sip from her wine and looked Owen straight in the eyes.

 

     He always liked how purely blue her eyes were, though some people around the park had joked that her eyes were as blue as her icy heart. Owen often had to keep himself from knocking some of those jerks out when he heard them say it directly around him. Even if she was about to crush him by deciding against their date in that spectacular blue dress, he would still probably knock someone out for calling her an ice queen.

 

     “I don’t think we should go out.” Claire stated so plainly, as if it were a fact.

 

     “Okay.” Owen answered right away and took another big swig from his beer, he knew he was on his way to probably being a little late tomorrow morning. “You want more wine? I think I’m gonna need another beer.”

 

     “Mr. Grady,” He swore sometimes she called him that just to get a reaction.

 

     “Owen,” He corrected her.

 

     “ _Owen_ ,” Claire sighed at the change, “I meant go out to the restaurant.”

 

     “…Oh.” It still took Owen a moment to process what she was saying, and even when he did, he was still confused. “I don’t understand.”

 

     “I figured since the last time we went out to a restaurant, and things were rather…questionable at best, that it might be better if we just stay in.” Claire suggested. “Or we could still go out, it doesn’t matter, I just thought that we could give something else a try.” She was mumbling the last part, Owen wasn’t used to seeing Claire so unsure. He was used to the typical Claire Dearing he saw occasionally though the park, the one who commanded authority wherever she went, seeing her like this was a change of pace, it made him realize just how wrong everyone who had ever called Claire cold was.

 

     “We could do that, if you want.” Owen replied right away, not wanting to make her feel foolish for asking. “I don’t mind, I was never really great at the whole dinner date thing anyway. I hope you’re not very hungry though because the only thing in that fridge is beer and some questionable Chinese food by now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

     They had ended up outside, sitting next to one another around the makeshift fire pit Owen had outside his bungalow. As a result of it being one of the few edible things Owen actually had that wasn’t probably due to be thrown out by now, they ended up roasting marshmallows over the fire since Claire hadn’t really thought about _not_ going out to eat. It was easily one of the stranger combinations that Claire ever had in her life, marshmallows and wine, but she knew if she didn’t at least eat a little bit of something, the wine would kick her ass.

 

     “I haven’t done this since I was a kid.” Claire kept watching her marshmallow over the fire, trying to make sure it didn’t turn into a ball of fire from burning it too much.

 

     “You must have been a pretty strange kid to have wine and marshmallows.” Owen joked, which earned him a glare from Claire that only made him laugh.

 

     “You know what I mean.” Claire gave a slight huff, but she could barely stop the smile that was threatening to cross her face. 

 

     “For some reason, I just have a really hard time picturing you as a kid.” Owen pulled his marshmallow out of the fire just before it threatened to burn up completely.

 

     “I was a pretty normal kid I guess,” Claire gave a shrug, “the last time I did this though was on the camping trip my sister dragged me out on when I was little, I found a snake in the woods and it sort of traumatized me from ever going camping again.”

 

     “And yet, living on an island filled with dinosaurs doesn’t seem to bother you at all.” Owen said nonchalantly, it somehow managing to pull a small smile out of Claire. “You never mentioned your sister on our first date.”

 

     “To be fair, I think we had bigger problems on our first date than me not mentioning my sister,” Claire sighed, “I did mean to tell you though – thank you for not wearing the board shorts again.”

 

     “I figured board shorts twice in a row would start us off on the wrong foot again, though strangely enough, had I known this is what we would end up doing, they probably would have been great for a night like tonight.” Owen teased her now, and while Claire would never admit it, she was thankful for his joking nature to make things a little less serious and a little less stressful. “It would seem that we are both terribly overdressed for this date, Miss Dearing.”

 

     Claire didn’t know why him calling her _Miss Dearing_ made her blush, but it did, and she was eternally grateful for the darkness that surrounded them and the dim firelight that gave everything a orange-red glow, practically making her blushing undetectable.

 

     “By the way, since I’m pretty sure I’m the world’s biggest idiot for not saying so already, you look beautiful. I mean, you always do, even when you look like you want to just claw my eyes out.” She swore Owen’s voice had gotten a bit lower, a bit huskier, and she was sure now since she was looking right at him, so tempted to get lost in his green eyes, that he could definitely see her blushing.

 

     He was so close to her already, he seemed even closer now, it would have been so easy for her to just close the gap between them and kiss him – as if she hadn’t already woken up from dreams of him kissing her. But Claire hesitated before turning away, both of them seeming to deflate at the moment lost, until Claire realized that she had accidentally burned her marshmallow to a crisp.

 

     “Need a new one?” Owen offered her the bag of them he had on his side, he was back to how he had been only moments ago, before they were so close, and Claire took it as a sign to let things fall back into their comfort zone.

 

     “I think I’ll skip the roasting for now.” Claire took the bag from his hand and ate a few marshmallows right from the bag.

 

     “I have to ask, what made you want to stay in for the night? I’m pretty sure you didn’t get all dressed up to roast some marshmallows.” Owen went ahead and asked before eating the marshmallow he had roasted.

 

     “To be perfectly honest,” Claire could feel her nerves creeping up on her just thinking about it, “I had myself so worked up over trying to make this date work, and Zara wasn’t exactly encouraging, I was minutes away from making another one of those awful itinerary’s just to calm myself down. So, I just got in the car and wound up here. I didn’t know what I was going to say or do once I got here, I just wanted to avoid another disaster and give one of our dates an actual chance.”

 

     “Zara, is that the one that follows you around everywhere and rolls her eyes whenever she sees me? She seems like fun.” Owen commented with that familiar twinge of sarcasm at the end.

 

     “She’s my assistant, it’s her job to follow me almost everywhere. And she’s not so bad once you get to know her, it takes a while though.” Claire couldn’t help the smirk that she had now, Zara had a personality that took even Claire a while to get used to, but now she was one of the few people she could call her friend in a sense, despite all of Zara’s warnings against the second date with Owen.

 

     Just as a comfortable silence set in between them, Owen’s phone started vibrating in his pocket that he pulled out almost immediately to see.

 

     “Everything okay?” Claire asked.

 

     “Yeah, it’s just Barry, technically we weren’t supposed to be on our date just yet, he’s just letting me know the girls are alright for the night.” Owen explained as he set his phone down on the small table that was set beside him.

 

     “The girls? You really care about the raptors, don’t you?” Claire knew he did, it was all he had really nervously talked about on their first date after a few shots of tequila.

 

     “I probably sound really crazy just calling a group of velociraptors ‘ _the girls_ ’, huh?” Owen asked with a laugh. “But yeah, I guess I do. I think I worry about them now more than I did when they were babies, they were just so much easier, now you have to worry about them biting one of the interns and keep them from fighting one another, they’re worse than teenagers sometimes.”

 

     “They sound like a group of teenage girls, minus the biting someone part.” Claire remarked.

 

     “I don’t know, from what I remember, some teenage girls just might try to bite one of your limbs off.” Owen joked. “But, you’ve been on this island for a while now, surely at least _one_ of the dinosaurs must have captured your attention.”

 

     “I’m locked up in the office most of the, I don’t really get to walk around the park that often.” Claire shrugged.

 

     “Not even a single one?” Owen asked in disbelief. “There wasn’t one special dinosaur that you came across that stood out to you?”

 

     “Well,” Claire thought about it for a moment, the dinosaurs at the petting zoo were always adorable – though she’d never admit it – but they were baby dinosaurs, it was to be expected. There had been one, however, that came to mind. “This is going to sound strange.”

 

     “We live on an island filled with dinosaurs and I train velociraptors for a living, I think we’ve passed strange.” Owen reassured her.

 

     “Alright,” Claire sat up a bit straighter now, “when I first came to the island, they had just finished working on the observatory deck in the T-Rex paddock. I used to go out there nearly everyday and…I don’t know. I wasn’t afraid when she looked at me, and it wasn’t just because I was behind that glass, I felt like she understood me for some reason. I haven’t been down there for a while but, if I had to pick any of them, I’d pick her.”

 

     “Makes sense that the woman in charge of this place would choose a T-Rex as her favorite.” Owen said with a smirk.

 

     “She’d probably still eat me though if given the chance, I haven’t been around her since she was a baby like you and the raptors.” Claire added.

 

     “You should have seen them when they were babies though, they were almost cute enough to be mixed in with the baby dinosaurs at the petting zoo, except for the whole incredibly dangerous part.” Owen leaned over and grabbed his phone again, flipping through all the pictures until he pulled up the few from when Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo were all babies.

 

     “You keep pictures of when the velociraptors were babies on your phone?” Claire asked.

 

     “Yeah, I never really thought twice about it until just now.” Owen sighed and handed over his phone to Claire for her to see.

 

     “I think it’s adorable, you really do care about them.” Claire flipped through the pictures, and she had to admit, despite the fact of that they could easily tear her or Owen apart if they ever so decided, they were cute when they were babies.

 

     When Claire handed Owen back his phone, she swore that just for a moment, that Owen was looking at her as if she was the only thing in the entirety of the universe. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, something of a cross between nerves and just working up the courage to kiss him already, but this time Owen was the one who faltered. He took his phone back and cast it aside, clearing his throat, and turning his attention back to the fire in front of them.

 

     “I’m gonna go grab another beer, do you want some more wine?” Owen asked as he rose to his feet, empty beer bottle in hand.

 

     “Sure, why not.” Claire replied with a shrug of her shoulders and handed her empty glass over to Owen.

 

     _At least on this date both of us are getting a little drunk_ , Claire couldn’t help but think as Owen walked off back into the bungalow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Owen was about halfway on his fourth beer, he was pretty sure Claire was almost halfway into her fourth glass of wine, and between the two of them the entire bag of marshmallows had disappeared. The fire in front of them had quickly become the only light, and Owen had lost track on the time entirely, though he was sure the sun had set about an hour ago. All he truly cared about was that so far; this was a record-breaking date for him and Claire. She actually had something to drink this time and he was sure it helped whatever nerves she may have had; he knew the beers had helped him. They had talked about her family, and how she hadn’t exactly been the best sister or aunt since coming to the island; he talked about his family for a while and his time in the Navy, Claire managed to listen through it all.

 

     At some point, he even got her to laugh with one of his more embarrassing stories of when he first showed up on the island, but he really got her laughing when he told her how nervous he had actually been when he asked her out the first time.

 

     “No, you weren’t nervous!” Claire shook her head with a big grin on her face. “You didn’t look nervous to me.”

 

     “That’s because I was damn good at hiding it, you get pretty good at hiding things like that when you work with velociraptors all day.” Owen answered with a laugh.

 

     “Well, you clearly are an expert at hiding nerves then, I would have never been able to tell.” Claire replied as she slowly started leaning against Owen as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 

     She had done it all on her own, without over thinking anything for the first time that night as Owen had noticed. She had finally gotten comfortable around him and it only took a few glasses of wine and hours of embarrassing stories. He could have easily just sat there with his arm wrapped around her until the fire died out and the sun came up; but then her phone rang. Claire didn’t do what he had expected her to do however, instead she lazily reached over to grab her purse, staying in his embrace, and pulled out her phone to see who had texted her.

 

     “Anything important?” Owen asked curiously.

 

     “No, not really. Just Zara making sure I’m still alive.” Claire sighed as she sent a quick text back and put her phone away.

 

     “What? Does she think I’m going to feed you to the girls or something?” He asked and Claire couldn’t help but let out a full-fledged laugh that time, something he’d never thought he’d live to hear come from Claire.

 

     “Probably.” Claire agreed as her laughter wound down; Owen noticed the flush on her cheeks and figured the wine had gotten to her a bit, but that it also let her walls down enough to let her be herself around him.

 

     He saw something in Claire shift however, as she straightened up while still letting him keep his arm around her. She started biting down on her lower lip, clearly thinking about something, and Owen found himself mesmerized in that moment by just how red her lips were, mainly how kissable they looked. He snapped out of it when she looked up at him, something clearly on her mind.

 

     “I have a problem.” She stated as plain as day, without any hesitation whatsoever.

 

     “Go on.” Owen replied.

 

     “Well, it’s nearing eleven-thirty and I don’t think I can drive myself home. I don’t think you can drive anywhere either after those beers.” Claire picked up her wine glass and downed whatever little bit was left in there.

 

     “You can stay, if you want.” Owen watched Claire carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. “I mean, you can crash here, I’ll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed.” He made sure to quickly throw in that part to show he wasn’t trying to lure her into bed, though _god_ would it be hard for him to fend off those dreams after how well tonight had been going, and knowing she would be there lying in his bed just one room away.

 

     “Thank you, Owen.” Claire replied, though Owen noticed something off in her tone now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     After putting the fire out, Owen led Claire back inside. He took out one of his t-shirts and sweatpants for her to put on instead of having to sleep in that dress of hers and let her get changed in his room. He said his goodnight to her before he left the room and he got comfortable on his couch, trying to find something on TV to distract his mind from the fact of that Claire Dearing was in his bedroom, in his clothes, and sleeping in his bed. He figured five minutes or so must have passed before he heard the bedroom door creek open and heard Claire’s heels walking towards him before he turned around to see her, still in her dress.

 

     “I, uh, need your help for a minute, I can’t get the zipper on the back. Could you help?” Claire asked.

 

     Owen nodded before the words could come to him. “Sure.”

 

     Claire walked back into the bedroom and Owen had followed her. She stopped right at the end of his bed and was waiting for him to come towards her. As delicately as he could, Owen took the zipper of her dress, and as it trailed down her back he resisted the urge to just reach out and touch her soft skin. Once her dress was undone, Owen turned on his heels and quickly made his way for the door, leaving Claire to her privacy, and he almost had the door shut until Claire’s voice had stopped him.

 

     “Owen,” She called out, he could hear her stepping out of her dress now and casting her heels aside before walking over to him, it took all his willpower to not turn his head and see something that would be forever etched into his memory and potentially consume his dreams. “I have another problem.”

 

     “Hmm?” Was all Owen could manage to ask.

 

     Her hands were on his forearm now and she was gently trying to tug him back into the room. When that failed, one of her hands made it’s way up to his face as she gently turned his head to look directly at her. It was certainly something Owen would never forget, the beautiful Claire Dearing, standing in front of him in her matching lacy black underwear, with a bright smile on her face.

 

     “My problem is I want you to stay with me tonight, but you seem pretty determined to go back out there.” Claire’s hands had found their way to wrap themselves around his neck and Owen was having a hard time trying to string some words together to form a coherent sentence. Any nerves Claire seemed to have had earlier had vanished, she was more the Claire he knew now – the one who roamed around the park and cooperate offices, commanding the people around her wherever she went. She was brave, and bold, and so beautifully _Claire_ ; something he’d never let himself forget as long as he lived.

 

     “A-Are you sure about that?” Owen stuttered out. “I – it’s just – I don’t know if this is something that you want or something the wine wants.”

 

     “I’m a little buzzed, but I’m not that drunk.” Claire confirmed. “I, Claire Dearing, want you, Owen Grady, to spend the night with me here, in your bed, and help get me out of the rest of my clothes.” She had said it with such confidence that it sounded almost more like an order than a suggestion. “You too, because I believe you are far too overdressed for this occasion.” She added with a sly grin.

 

     Before Owen could answer, Claire took his hands and placed them firmly on her hips before she wrapped her arms back around him and brought him in for a kiss. By the time she pulled away, which had felt like an eternity of getting lost in Claire’s kiss, Owen was finally able to speak again.

 

     “Okay.” Was all he had to say before Claire grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and started trying to lift it up over his head.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here’s the last part! I hope you guys like it! I don’t have any other Clawen stories I’m working on at the moment, but my ask box is always open (lannisterslioness.tumblr.com) if you guys have any prompts out there! If not, I’m sure I’ll try to think up something in the next few days or so. :3 xoxo

     Owen had gotten accustomed to sleeping alone. There were occasions back on the mainland where he wasn’t entirely alone, but ever since he’d gotten to the island, he had become so focused on his girls that everything else seemed unimportant. He never really thought about meeting anyone all the way out on an island filled with dinosaurs, and after he had met Claire, he never thought he’d get her to go on a date with him, much less two after the terrible first date. But yet, there they were lying in bed together, Owen’s arm wrapped around Claire’s bare waist and holding her close to him, a trail of what looked like Claire’s red lipstick stained onto his arms. He wanted to commit this moment to his memory forever, he never wanted to forget any of the night before hand as a matter of fact, and Owen would have stayed in bed longer, if his phone hadn’t started ringing.

 

     It took him a matter of seconds to roll over and silence the ringer on his phone; he glanced at Claire who just grumbled slightly before trying to bury her face in the pillow a bit more. Owen sat up in bed and grabbed his sweatpants, the ones he had originally set out for Claire, that had fallen on the floor at some point in their night. Once he had them on and carefully got out of bed, he grabbed his phone and walked out of the room to call whoever had called him back.

 

     “Owen, where are you?” Barry asked him as soon as he answered the call.

 

     “What do you mean?” Owen yawned and ventured out into his living room, trying to find the time on his clock.

 

     “It’s ten o’clock in the morning.” Barry stated which had Owen freeze in place. “Did something go wrong last night?”

 

     “Uh, no, not exactly.” Owen answered meekly, glancing back at his open bedroom door behind him and wondering if he should let Claire know how late they’d slept in.

 

     “Really? Well then, _oh_.” Barry seemed to have come to the realization himself. “Are you busy then?” His voice had taken a cheeky tone now.

 

     “No, just…I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Owen sighed.

 

     “Oh no, don’t worry about it, the girls are fine. Enjoy the rest of your date.” He replied right away before hanging up without Owen protesting.

 

     As soon as his call with Barry had ended, he put his phone down on the breakfast bar, hoping to avoid any more interruptions, and made his way back to bed with Claire. He tried to get back into the warm bed as quietly as he could, but as soon as he wrapped his arms back around Claire and pulled her closer to him, she slowly opened her eyes. Owen almost expected her to wake up horrified, realizing what she had done, but to his surprise, she was smiling right at him.

 

     “Morning.” Claire mumbled out before she yawned.

 

     “Morning.” Owen beamed now, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

     “Who called?” Claire asked curiously as she brought herself closer to Owen under the blankets.

 

     “Just Barry, I guess we’re both running a little late this morning.” Owen said, stifling a yawn himself now.

 

     “Nope, just you.” Claire laughed.

 

     “What do you mean?” Owen asked, slightly confused.

 

     “I texted Zara last night and told her I probably wouldn’t make it in until around lunchtime. She didn’t exactly take it well and tried to stop me from staying, but then I just turned my phone off and left it out in the living room.” Claire admitted with a grin.

 

     “Wait, so you _planned_ on staying here?” Owen asked.

 

     “No, not at first.” Claire shrugged. “But…maybe later on in the night I did.”

 

     “Clearly I’ve greatly underestimated you, Miss Dearing.” Owen found himself hovering over Claire, pinning her to the bed below them, and leaning in to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

 

     “You should never underestimate me, Mr. Grady.” Claire teased back at him as her hands slowly made her way down to the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Everything had all been a bit unexpected, for once in Claire’s life. She never planned on staying the night with Owen, it was completely unlike her, but the longer she stayed and the longer they talked – she _wanted_ to stay. Despite all the warnings Zara had sent her after she made up her mind, Claire ignored them all and didn’t regret staying for a single second. Claire had made it a point to enjoy her lazy morning with Owen; their activities that started in the bed that morning carried on into the shower, at least until they finally got out and dressed. It was somewhere around eleven when Claire was getting ready to leave, and for the first time in her life, Claire didn’t really care what the exact time was.

 

     “You sure you have to go already?” Owen asked with a grin as he walked with Claire out to her car.

 

     “I still have to go home and get changed, I don’t exactly go to the office dressed like this.” Claire gestured down at herself.

 

     “True, you might distract some of the suits from their paperwork if you went dressed like that.” Owen teased her.

 

     Claire couldn’t help but laugh at the thought, and before she knew it, Owen captured her lips and stole another kiss from her.

 

     “You should laugh more often, it’s nice.” He mumbled out before he pulled away from her.

 

     “I’ll keep that in mind.” Claire’s hands made their way up to the collar of Owen’s shirt, attempting to straighten it out a bit. “The girls won’t be jealous, will they?”

 

     “They might notice a different scent on me but I don’t think so.” Owen grinned. “You just called them _the girls_ , you know that right?”

 

     “I’ve been hanging around you too long clearly, I need to go.” Claire let out another laugh before giving Owen a peck on the cheek.

 

     “Me too, who knows what Barry’s been telling the girls while I’ve been gone. I missed dinner and breakfast, they might start thinking I’ve gone off and found a new pack.” Owen sighed.

 

    “Go feed your girls, I’ll talk to you later.” Claire assured him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Three days after their date, and Owen still couldn’t fully comprehend what exactly had happened on that second date. It was like a dream that had been so real, and it was still haunting him. Even when Claire would call him on her lunch breaks over the past few days, it still didn’t feel like all of it had been entirely real.

 

     “Owen, you’ve got someone here to see you.” One of the interns called out from down on the ground.

 

    He’d been up on the walkways most of the day, watching the raptors and still trying to get them to listen to him for more than a few seconds. They were getting better at it, but he knew getting them to respect him would take time, even if he had been with them since their birth. Owen had figured that of all the people to show up out here to see him by the raptors that it would have been Hoskins, he was quickly becoming a real pain in the ass with all his crazy ideas for the raptors. He was surprised however when he’d made his way down the stairs to see Claire’s car pulled up and her standing just beside it. All the interns and other workers were gawking at her, wondering why she was there to see him more than likely. He was thankful that Barry seemed to be trying to chase them back to work instead of just standing there and watching Claire.

 

     “Hey.” Owen greeted her, and though he knew there were more than a few sets of eyes on them, he couldn’t help himself and he kissed Claire in full sight of all of them.

 

     After the quick kiss had ended, he glared over at any of those lingering around and they quickly scurried off back to work, pretending they didn’t see a thing.

 

     “I guess you’re more than just the alpha of the raptors around here then, huh?” Claire asked with a sort of smug grin on her face.

 

     “Well, they were all just staring and now they have something to go whisper about when they think I’m not around.” Owen shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t care what they said about him being with Claire, but if they knew better they would stop calling her the ice queen around him now. “What are you doing out here?”

 

     “I figured since it’s been a few days since we’ve seen each other that we should go out to lunch.” Claire replied.

 

     “Oh, so you missed me then?” Owen asked with a smirk on his face.

 

     “I didn’t say that.” Claire protested as a vibrant red blush spread across her cheeks, he had to admit that even when she was embarrassed she still looked beautiful.

 

     “You kinda did.” Owen laughed. “But, it’s alright because I missed you too.” He noticed Claire was fighting off a smile now, even though she was still refusing to meet his eyes while trying to hide her blushing. “Lunch sounds good, I’m starving.”

 

     “Let’s go then, I’ve got a long lunch today.” Claire had regained herself again; her blush had faded away to a faint pink.

 

     “Really? Well maybe we could do a little more than lunch then.” Owen smirked.

 

     “Maybe.” Claire stated as her usual confidence returned to her again. “If you hurry up and get in the car.”

 

     “Yes ma’am.” Owen answered with a grin and made his way to the passenger side of the car.

 

     As they went off to lunch together, Owen was beyond glad that he asked Claire out on that second date, and he was even more thankful that Claire had decided to give him that second chance. While it would take him a while to admit, he could feel himself slowly falling in love with the redhead beside him, and he hoped Claire had felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Help I've fallen into the endless spiral of Clawen and I can't get up.


End file.
